


[Podfic] A New Page

by Chantress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky Barnes DOES live happily in the tower, Drawing, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Steve's given up distracting himself while Bucky is out without him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] A New Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687794) by [DancingDragon42 (justaphage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/DancingDragon42). 



> Happy birthday, justaphage! <3

**Title:** A New Page  
 **Author:** DancingDragon42 (justaphage)  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** MCU  
 **Pairing:** James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:02:47, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0mqip7v0eiiskfr/A_New_Page.mp3/file)


End file.
